


Do You Want To Build A Snowman

by Captain_Popsicle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Popsicle/pseuds/Captain_Popsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow starts to fall for the Trainee Corps, all Marco wants to do is build a snowman with his best friend/crush Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Build A Snowman

Do you want to build a snowman?

It was snowing. Something the recruits of the Trainee Corps never really got to see, it was magical making the world seem like a better place as soon as the first flake fell from the sky. Well that’s what Marco Bodt thought anyway.

“Jean! Jean!” He yelled as he ran through the halls trying to find his best friend in the large building, after searching the bed quarters with no luck he decided the dining hall would be better. “Jean! Come out buddy!” He skidded into the dining hall running over to his friend, a huge smile on his face making his freckled cheeks stand out. “Jean, Do you want to go build a snowman?” He said a happy gleam in his eyes.

Jean turned his head to look at Marco then rolled his eyes letting out a sigh and he shook his head “we’re not children anymore Marco, I’m busy here.” He gestured towards the dark haired girl standing next to him.

“B-But Jean…”

“Go away Marco”

Marco felt his head drop and he looked down the smile falling from his face “Okay…Bye…” He said quietly as he walked away slowly in defeat.

Reiner and Bertholdt saw the whole scene feeling sorry for the freckled pure hearted boy, standing up they walked over to him “come on Marco, we’ll build a snowman with you.”

_____

“Jean!” Marco yelled again as he ran through the halls the snow was at it’s heaviest point now, he thought it must have been twenty inches thick. He knew Jean would love it, he found the younger boy in one of the corridors. He looked like he was waiting for someone but that didn’t put Marco off at all. “Do you want to build a snowman? Or we can prank Eren around the halls,” when Jean didn’t answer him, Marco got slightly desperate “we haven’t spent time with each other in ages, I think we’re over due some alone time.”

Mikasa emerged from her room with her hat on ready to go outside, Jean smiled as he put on his coat.

“J-Jean?” Marco said feeling his heart drop down to his feet “answer me buddy.”

Jean looked at him “Sorry Marco I’m busy maybe later buddy,” he said as he walked off with Mikasa outside into the snow.

Marco looked down feeling his eyes water slightly “Of course Jean..”

______

The snow had settled and they had been sent on a mission, not all of them had returned. Days later the survivors were sent on clean up duty, to retrieve bodies and clean up the streets.  
Jean walked down the street slightly angry with himself for believing she’d like him back, he was an idiot. He couldn’t wait to get back so he could play with Marco for the remaining time the snow would be around. He continued to walk down the street a small smile on his face under the white neck chief; he couldn’t wait to see Marco needing to spend time with his favourite freckled friend.  
Looking down at the corpse by his feet he felt his heart suddenly drop, there lay his bubbly freckled friend. Instead of being happy and cheery calling ‘Jean!’ he lay cold and lifeless, Jean was truly an idiot.

“Marco,” he slowly leant down taking the heavy hand in his own a stray tear running down his cheek as his heart shattered into a million pieces “Marco, oh Marco I’m so sorry”

“Jean”

Jean sobbed as he held his best friend close to his chest, mumbling sorry’ into the freckled boys hair feeling a breeze pass him.

“Jean…Do you want to build a snowman?”


End file.
